


Danganronpa v3: Lie to the Killings

by matchaamochii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DRV3 Re-write, F/F, F/M, M/M, WIP, oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Aikido master, finds himself in a strange classroom.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Danganronpa v3: Lie to the Killings

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Talent Mix Up for Drv3!  
> By the way, voice descriptions go by the Japanese ver, because that's how I originally heard it.  
> Therefore it must include Kokichi's 'ararara' Lmao-

Saihara suddenly woke up in pitch black. He tried to walk, but it was clear he was stuck in some sort of box. He began shaking violently to get out, eventually having the door burst open, and him tumbling to the floor.

“Gauughh…” He groaned.

“Who are you!?” Another voice cried out. In return, Saihara released a high pitch squeal.

Saihara fell backwards, his eyes landing on a girl in front of him.

“Did you kidnap me!?” She yelled out.

“N-no! I-I don’t know why I’m here either!” His voice was soft and feminine, as always. She gave him a confused glance.

“Sorry, but are you a boy or a girl?” Oh no, not this again!

“I-I’m a boy,” Saihara muttered.

“Oh, sorry! You sound more like a girl,” Saihara wasn’t bothered by the blunt remark, he was already well aware.

“I’m Akamatsu Kaede, the  **Ultimate Inventor!** ” Akamatsu proudly exclaimed.

“U-uhm, I’m Saihara Shuichi, and, I guess I’m the  **Ultimate Aikido Master** …” Saihara pushed himself off the ground to face Akamatsu.

“Wow, that’s so cool! What do you mean ‘I guess’?” Akamatsu said enthusiastically.

“I was just always top of my class, and then I beat sensei, and the the championship… It’s not really a big deal though, I wish I had an actual useful talent,” Saihara replied briskly.

“What do you mean, not a big deal!? You beat adults who have been training their whole lives, that’s amazing! And it’s useful too, you can defend yourself!” Saihara blushed and shielded his face defensively.

“I-It’s not a big deal, Akamatsu-san…” Akamatsu exhaled scratchily.

“I wonder what they want from two ultimate students, though…” Saihara could think of quite a few things. Saihara began investigating the room. It was a classroom, windows covered in red barbed wires. The room had a very gloomy atmosphere, and there were vines and plants growing in every crack. 

“We should go try to find a way out,” Akamatsu said in a lower tone.

Voice descriptions go by the Japanese VAs, so yeah, you might want to look up comparisons or something haha.

  
  
  


“Yeah, you’re right,” Saihara said. Within in instant, the two were out the classroom looking around. A boy with light green hair leaned on a wall by the classroom.

“Hi, I’m Akamatsu Kaede, the  **Ultimate Inventor!** ” Kaede introduced herself cheerfully.

“Nice to meet you, Akamatsu-san, I’m Amami Rantaro, the  **Ultimate Butler.** ”

Akamatsu nudged Saihara with her elbow.

“O-oh! I’m Saihara Shuichi, the  **Ultimate Aikido Master** ,” Saihara muttered.

Amami opened his mouth to talk, quickly being interrupted by Akamatsu.

“He’s a boy,” Akamatsu assured. Amami nodded, before re-opening his mouth.

“If you two ever need anything, please just ask,” He seemed mostly relaxed, though his voice betrayed that, sounding enthusiastic. 

“Do you know where we are?” Akamatsu questioned.

“I have no idea… Nobody else knows either. But you should still introduce yourselves to them, there’s 13 others I think…” Amami informed the two. They nodded before going off to find other people.

They approached another classroom and went inside, to see two other students chatting. They both turned to face the two.

“Hi! I’m Akamatsu Kaede, the  **Ultimate Inventor!** ” Akamatsu stated. “And that’s Saihara Shuichi, he’s the  **Ultimate Aikido Master** !” Akamatsu said cheerfully.

“I’m Kiibo Idabashi, the  **Ultimate Artist!** ” Idabashi stated happily. The other boy sitting next him jumped up enthusiastically.

“Don’t forget about me! I’m Oma Kokichi, the  **Ultimate Pianist!** ” Oma exclaimed. He certainly didn’t look his part, but that wasn’t important.

“Ooh! That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to learn piano!” Akamatsu said cheerfully. Oma stood proud after her remark.

“Why haven’t ya said anything, Saihara?” Oma stared quizzically at Saihara.

“O-Oh, U-uhm, hi…” Saihara mumbled.

“You sure that’s a boy Akamatsu?” Oma teased.

“Yeah, I wondered the same thing at first, but I think so!” Idabashi cut it before they could continue.

“It’s a little rude to be saying that right in front of Saihara, don’t you think?” Oma shrugged.

“Meh, I’m not good with manners anyway,” Oma approached Shuichi and scanned his face thoroughly.

“Yeah, probably a boy. Still girly though,” Oma teased, placing his finger on Saihara’s nose, causing him to flinch.

“Nice t’meetcha, Saihara-chan, same goes to you Akamatsu-san. Maybe I can teach you some basic piano sometime,”

“Oh since you’re the Ultimate Inventor, do robots have di-” Idabasi quickle smacked Oma in the stomach before he could finish.

“Ararara,” Oma bit his fingernail. “It’s a good question!” Idabashi and Oma started arguing on the worth of said question, while Akamatsu and Saihara backed away from the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bleehhhh I don't want to kill any of themmmmm


End file.
